


The Stud of Bright Moon

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being uncharacteristically absent, Bisexual Bow, F/M, I don't intend to follow the canon in any way, I'm doing this purely for fun, M/M, Thanks to one of my good friends for inspiring me and encouraging me for this., Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual glimmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Fortune finally smiles on Bow as fate delivers him multiple opportunities to give it to Brightmoon's finest ladies. Hope you enjoy this sexy tale of everyone's favorite bachelor archer!





	1. The Shimmering Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is set before the beginning of the series, before they meet Adora, so just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> It's also a lot more fluffy than I thought it would be at first, but don't let that throw you off!

"Bow! You know I'm grounded!" Glimmer fretted, watching Bow climb in to her window from a makeshift tightrope he constructed. As usual, the archer's physical prowess and capabilities impressed the princess of Brightmoon.

"You really think I'd leave you alone like this, Glim?" Bow began to undo his arrow and rope quickly, stuffing them into his quiver afterwards.

Glimmer watched him with a slight blush on her face. The two of them were friends since both of them were kids, and it always touched her when he pulled this kind of stunt for her.

"So, whatcha wanna do first?" Bow asked, sitting on the bed beside Glimmer, an eager grin on his face.

"Well, I was just thinking we could hang around here, maybe talk." Glimmer suggested, hands clasped together as she rest her head against his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Glim. I'm right here." 

Glimmer then started on a tangent about her mother and how she felt her punishment was unjustified, all the while Bow listened intently to his friend, his mind hardly wandering.

* * *

Almost half an hour passed before she finished up

"-and she just _expects_ me to suddenly be okay with it! Isn't that stupid??" She shot her head at Bow's direction, making the archer jolt as he was suddenly put on the spot.

"Um, I mean..." He struggled to come up with a response, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Were you even listening, Bow?!" spat Glimmer, suddenly fired up at her friend's lack of a response.

"Of course I was! I just...I dunno, it seemed like your mom was kind of in the right this time."

"As if! You're supposed to be my friend, you're _supposed_ to be by my side!" She suddenly pushed away from him, getting off the bed as she paced the room.

"I can't exactly deny that you messed up, Glim! I'm still you're friend!"

He watched her pace back and forth on the room swiftly, it starting to die down until finally she stopped just in front of the window.

"...Sorry, Bow. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She moped, staring out the window, Bow soon joining beside her, an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, Glimmer. I ain't gonna let something like that get in the way of us. We've been through worse than this." He assured her, looking into her eyes with a dazzling grin.

"You're right." Glimmer nodded, turning back to the outside. 

"...I know I'm gonna have to lead the rebellion some day. I just wish I knew what to do! Mom's acting like I'm not cut out for it, but how am I gonna be a leader if I don't try and participate?"

"I dunno. Seems kinda dumb if ya ask me." Bow shrugged, "Guess she doesn't wanna see her baby all grown up." He chided, making Glimmer blush.

"Booow." She nudged him, flustered, prompting him to giggle.

Glimmer couldn't take her eyes off of him in that moment, something about that moment made her heart skip a beat looking at him. Was this...no, it couldn't. But she couldn't deny that he was a major presence in her life. She could hardly imagine her days in Brightmoon without him. He was a great friend, and he was always there for her if she needed him. He was level-headed, which helped her through her rougher patches. He was kind, considerate, sweet, and all around an amazing person. She was lucky to have him.

"Hm? Glim? Ya okay?" Bow asked, noticing how spaced out his friend looked, as well as how heated her cheeks were.

She snapped out of her brief daze, clearing her throat. "Y-Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" She assured him.

"Your cheeks are hot, are you okay? You're not sick are you?" He cupped her cheek without hesitation, making Glimmer's heart skip a beat once more as a gasp escaped her. 

"I-I'm fine, Bow! Really! I just...realized some things..." She looked to the side, leaning into his touch.

Bow watched her intently, his own cheeks getting flushed as he felt how she leaned into his palm. 

"What did you realize?..." He asked, but he soon got his answer when Glimmer leaned up to meet his lips with her own. 

Bow's eyes widened and his body froze as he suddenly felt his friend's soft, warm, delectable lips on his own. He had his choice to either go with it or not.

He was happy he chose the former.

He kissed her back, hands moving to hold Glimmer's shoulders as he did, surprising the princess briefly before she went along with it.

They continued as long as they could hold their breath, Glimmer being the one to pull away, prompting both of them to pant hotly, catching their breath as they both looked into each other's half-lidded eyes.

"I....I love you, Bow." Glimmer confessed, a gap between her words as her mouth was slightly agape.

"I love you too...Glimmer..." Bow exhaled with her, his hold on her not loosening. 

A sudden knock was what brought the two back into reality. 

"Glimmer! Are you in there?" A voice so uppity it could only be her mother.

They each froze up for a second, heads shot at the door before looking at each other. Glimmer pulled away, wiping her lips real quick. "Yeah! Just hold on a second!" She answered.

" _Hide!_ _"_ She whispered loudly through her teeth, Bow now flustered and looking around the room in a panic. 

Glimmer could tell her mother would only buy it for so long, and they were out of time. With a low groan, she embraced Bow before warping them to the top of the castle, Bow panicking as he latched on to the spire. "Sorry!" She apologized before warping back to her room and opening the door for her mother, Queen Angella of Brightmoon.

"Hey, mom! What's up?" She asked rather briskly. 

Angella stared her daughter down for a moment, eyes squinted as she did. "I thought I heard someone else here earlier. You don't have Bow here, do you?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"No! No! I was just looking through some old battle strategies on my tablet, to try and study up for when I lead the rebellion!" She hoped that shallow answer worked.

"...I certainly hope you're serious when you say those things, Glimmer."

Glimmer groaned softly, rolling her eyes. "Of course I am, mom! How many times do I gotta tell ya?!"

Angella was about to retort, but decided against it at the last moment.

"...I never meant to drag your efforts to help us, Glimmer. I just want to make sure you're safe and well."

She took a breath as her posture slouched slightly.

"I...I understand that, mom, but it's not gonna be like that when we're fighting the Horde."

"I know that! I'm...I'm very worried, Glimmer. Every day we have to deal with one ambush or battle after another..." 

As she spoke, Glimmer's mind wandered to Bow, and how/if he was holding up on top of the castle. It felt like an hour before she had a chance to speak.

"..I don't want to lose you, dear."

"I understand, mom, but maybe we can talk about this another time?"

Angella eyed her suspiciously, Glimmer immediately worried her cover was blown.

"...Yes. After all, you are grounded for the evening. I didn't mean to intrude." She started making her way out of the room.

"Enjoy your evening, dear. I love you."

"Yeah, mom. Love ya too." The princess waved, closing the door before locking them and warping again.

* * *

"You couldn't think of anywhere more safe??" Bow sat on the couch, curled up on himself.

"I'm sorry, okay?? I panicked and couldn't think of anywhere else to take you!"

The two of them then sat in a slightly anxious silence before a chuckle began to erupt from Bow, it turning into laughter. Glimmer started to join, sitting next to Bow as he pulled her close.

"I was practically frozen in place on there! I saw a bird that was looking at me from the top!" Bow commented, feeling Glimmer wrap her arms around him, their laughter dying as they now looked into each other's eyes.

They sat in silence, a blush on both of their faces. 

"...So...what now?" Glimmer asked, "I never really...done this before."

"Me neither. But I'm glad that of all people, it's with you." 

Glimmer pouted with a blush, nudging him again. "Shut up." 

He giggled at this, pulling her close.

He felt a question brimming behind his lips, one that came from pure impulse.

"Glimmer, I...I want to...I-I mean, we don't have to, but I'd kinda like to-"

"Yes." She knew exactly what it was he meant, and she gave him a straight-forward, blunt answer.

The sureness in her voice settled Bow down slightly, prompting him to take her lips into his own once more.

Glimmer was eager for his touch as she spread her legs to straddle his lap, gloved hands now exploring his form as his own rested on her back.

Bow's tongue peeked out of his mouth, teasing against Glimmer's lips, which parted and eagerly accepted it, her own tongue even coming out to play with his.

It was quite evident that the two of them had been hoping for something like this one day. Some special time that it was only them, and they could indulge. 

A few minutes passed before Glimmer had to pull away, needing to catch her breath as she looked down at him, back on the couch.

A smile sprouted on her lips, hands moving to his clothed chest. "Think it's about time for these to come off, don't ya think?"

"Couldn't agree more." Bow smiled, reaching up to grab Glimmer's cloak, removing it from her body. 

Glimmer gasped softly, but then gave Bow the same treatment, removing his top off him, admiring his toned, dark form, her eyes widened in awe.

"See something ya like?" Bow asked playfully.

"Yeah!" She answered with sudden enthusiasm, her face beet red at the realization she said it aloud, making Bow chuckle.

* * *

The two then continued to undress each other until they were both down to their underwear.

They had moved up to where Glimmer's bed was.

Bow's 'excitement' was quite obvious from the tent in his shorts, making his face go red.

They both stared at each other, both unsure how to proceed.

"...I want to..." Bow spoke, getting Glimmer's attention.

"Yeah?..."

"...Undress you..." He finished, both their faces red now.

"Is that okay?" He turned to face her, sitting on his knees.

She gave a sure nod, "Yes. Yes, it is." She said, watching as Bow crawled towards her.

His hands first reached her sides, the feeling of his soft, warm hands making Glimmer whimper in delight. They traveled up and behind her body, moving to her back as they stopped at the tie for her breast covering.

Glimmer felt her heart race a mile a minute as Bow undid her top, feeling it fly off her body and off the side of the bed. 

Her eyes were shut as she felt Bow's hands leave her body, prompting her to open them again.

"Wow..." Bow sat in front of her, staring at her chest as it was exposed for him and only him.

"I...I hope they're good enough." Glimmer spoke, about to cover herself out of instinct.

"Good enough? You're perfect." He remarked, making Glimmer gasp in surprise, relaxing her body once more.

"Th-Thanks." 

One of his hands hovered up to one of her tan breasts, about to grope it before he turned to face her, silently asking if he could touch her. 

She responded with a nod and Bow soon took her soft breast in his hand, making her muffle a whimper. 

His curious hand massaged her chest, his other one still on her hip as his eyes were focused on her body.

Glimmer bit her lip to muffle her pleasured whimpering, her thighs pressing against each other as she feel her heat pooling between them.

"B-Bow!" 

He shot his head up, now out of his brief daze.

"...Please finish undressing me before you keep going." She pleaded.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah." He cleared his throat, now leaning back so Glimmer could stretch her legs out, giving Bow ample room to remove her panties.

He looked down at the other's wet, pink womanhood, his cheeks going red as he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it.

"D-Do you like it?" Glimmer couldn't help but ask.

Bow shot up as he heard her, giving a nod, "Yeah! It looks very...hot." He felt himself regretting his words, feeling they might not be enough.

"Thanks." Glimmer responded, thighs shaking slightly as she felt his gaze.

"You can keep touching my tits if you want-"

However, it wasn't her breasts Bow was aiming for anymore. Like a magnet, his lips were drawn towards her lower ones as his mouth hovered above them.

"Bow...you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to." Bow said with newfound determination, licking his lips as he could smell Glimmer's arousal.

His hands rested on her thighs, massaging and groping them softly as he felt the heat emanating from her sex. 

Glimmer whimpered softly as she felt Bow's hands on her thighs, doing her best not to squirm and wriggle at his touch. "O-Okay, Bow...please..." She pleaded softly, watching as his tongue made contact with her.

"Haaaah!~" Glimmer shot her head back as she felt Bow already lap vigorously at her, the idea of her mom or anyone else hearing her slipping her mind.

Bow wasted no time as his tongue eagerly explored her, darting up and down and across her folds, diving past her entrance to taste her inner walls.

He could feel himself grinding against the bed, his clothed erection throbbing from the friction. But he didn't care, all that was on his mind was making Glimmer feel good.

The princess kept panting and whimpering, her hand resting on Bow's curly head, pushing him slightly as she found her hips bucking against his mouth. "Mmm~ B-Bow!" She cried out, her face flushed, sweat dripping down her body as she kept bucking faster.

Her heart raced as she felt Bow's licking pick up speed, prompting her to grip his head tighter, nails digging into his scalp lightly. 

"Bow! Please! I-I'm almost there!~" She cried out, eyes half-lidded as she watched her lover-turned friend lap at her.

He didn't dare slow down for her, in fact, he kept up the pace as he heard her pleas, wanting to hear, feel, and taste her orgasm as she steadily approached it.

Bow kept licking and exploring her womanhood with his tongue, feeling her bucks pick up tempo as he did, as well as he grip tightening on his head. He was close he could tell.

"Bow! Bow! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!!" Glimmer cried out, head shot back as she shoved him closer to her, bringing it all to a close as she finally climaxed around him, a long, pleasured howl erupting from her as she came.

Bow could feel her tighten around his tongue, a torrent of her arousal dripping out of her he did. He worked up a sweat himself during all this, and it had all been worth it. He could hear her whimpers of pleasure and ecstasy as her grip loosened on his head. As she let him go, Bow slowly pulled his head back, a few lines of saliva and slick breaking from his lips as he did. 

"Glim?...Ya okay?" He asked, watching as the other was catching her breath, laying on the bed now.

A few seconds passed before Glimmer responded, "...Cock...out...now." She stated between gasps of air.

"What?" 

"Get your dick out right now." A sudden air of command was in Glimmer's voice as her head shot up to look at him, eyes narrowed as she eyed him.

"Oh! R-Right, yeah!" Bow suddenly frenzied to remove his shorts, laying back to remove them, his black, thick member throbbing out as it did, standing at about 8 inches in length.

Glimmer's eyes widened as she saw it, she figured it had to be impressive, why, she had no clue, but regardless, her eyes were on him as he now sat in front of her.

"So...do you like it?" Bow asked sheepishly, his member throbbing as it leaked pre-cum.

"Oh, yeah~" Glimmer answered rather bluntly, making Bow flushed red.

She then moved herself closer, straddling his waist again, feeling his warm, thick member against her.

Bow muffled a soft moan as he felt Glimmer against him.

"So...you're sure about doing this?" He asked, hands now moving to cup her hips as he looked into her eyes.

"Absolutely. Wh-Why? Are you?" Glimmer asked in a moment of sudden nervous consideration.

"Yeah! Yeah, I am! I just...never thought this would actually happen to us."

"Me neither...but another part of me _hoped_ it did..." Glimmer looked to the side, embarrassed. 

Bow then cupped her face so she was facing her again, lunging up so his lips made contact with hers.

Glimmer hummed softly against him, her worries now starting to fade away as she felt his tongue caress her own, both of them lost in the moment.

They then pulled away from each other, a newfound sense of confidence in them.

"...I could taste myself on you, ya know?" Glimmer spoke out, making Bow blush darkly.

"I mean, that's what ya get when you kiss me after I ate you out!" He retorted, making the other giggle.

"It's fine, really. I'm just...really happy we're doing this."

Bow gripped her hips slightly tighter, "I am too." He smiled up at her, his cock still throbbing as it lightly smacked against her lower stomach.

Glimmer looked down at it, a nervous chuckle escaping her. "I...never took anything this big before."

"We don't have to if you-"

"I want to!" Glimmer interjected suddenly. "...I really do want to." 

"How do you wanna do it then?" 

Glimmer thought about it for a second, "...Could I lead this time?"

"Of course, Glim." He assured with a grin, now watching as she raised herself above his leaking tip.

She spread herself as she aligned herself with him, descending slowly and shakily. She could feel the tip prodding against her, needing just a bit more push to get it in. 

Bow watched this with a bit lip, anxious to feel the inside of his princess.

With his hands still on her hips, an instinctive push came from him as his tip was suddenly inside her, both of them giving a soft gasp. 

"Bow!!" Glimmer groaned before she slid down him more, stopping for a second as she reached just past his tip.

"I-I'm sorry, Glim! I just wanted to-"

"It's fine!! It's fine." Glimmer said through a gritted smile, looking him in the eyes. "...Just let me be in charge for now on, okay?" 

"Mmhm!" He nodded, his cock giving a throb as it ached for more of her warmth.

With a deep breath, Glimmer kept descending down on him, not as slow as before, but steady. She reached halfway on him before her legs started to shake.

"Okay. Okay, Bow, you can start thrusting if you want."

"A-Are you sure?" 

Glimmer gave a soft groan and a nod, "Yes, Bow, I'm sure." She assured, and like that, she felt him penetrate her deeper. This got a shuddering moan out of her as Bow now began thrusting inside her, pushing himself in deep before pulling out and continuing. 

"Ahh!~" Bow cried out, gripping Glimmer tightly as he started thrusting into her, making the princess shiver and shake around him. 

Glimmer hunched over slightly, hands on Bow's chest as she started to bounce herself in time with his thrusts, working up a bit of sweat as she did. "Bow!~" She cried out, feeling his thrusts increase in speed, prompting her to bounce faster for him.

He was thrusting up to the base now, filling Glimmer up with his cock as it penetrated her deep. 

Suddenly, his hands began to reach behind her, reaching back to grope her buttocks as he kept fucking her.

Glimmer didn't make any note of it, thinking it just helped Bow out.

What she didn't expect was that he began to knead and spread her cheeks, making her blush darkly. 

"B-Bow~" She cried out, not exactly protesting, but didn't want to make it seem like she didn't notice either.

He shot up to look at her, stopping his groping, but kept thrusting. "Sh-Should I stop?"

Glimmer gave a low hum, "...No. Keep going." She answered, feeling Bow pick up speed as he got his answer.

The two of them could feel each other in that moment, both of them edging steadily closer to orgasm as Bow's thrusts picked up speed.

His hands kept on massaging her buttocks, exploring her backside eagerly as he pounded the princess.

Finally, Bow started to slide a finger between her cheeks, searching around until he found her asshole.

Glimmer's eyes widened, looking back at his hand, "Uhh, Bow, what are you-haaah~" A sudden moan escaped her as she felt his digit circle around her backdoor, making her shudder in delight at this newfound, strange sensation.

Hearing how much Glimmer enjoyed it, Bow kept circling her anus with his finger, thrusting into her as he did. 

Glimmer was surprised at how good this felt, continuing to ride Bow faster and harder as she was edging closer to her climax. Her nails raked into his skin shallowly as she felt herself building up.

"B-Bow! I'm so close!!" She warned, eyes slammed shut as she could feel Bow gripping her tighter.

"M-Me too! I'm gonna cum!!~" He responded, his thrusts reaching deeper and moving faster.

He gripped Glimmer tightly, panting hotly until finally he could feel himself unleashing his seed into her with a powerful, pleasured roar.

The princess responded with her own howl of pleasured, holding her lover tight as she felt herself climax again, squeezing his thick member tight for every last drop he had.

The two of them basked in each other's climax for a half a minute before they were coming down from their pleasure high. Wrapped in each other's arms, they laid in bed together, sweaty, sticky, and absolutely blissful.

It wasn't until a few minutes passed before one of them said something.

"I uh..." Glimmer started, getting Bow's attention, "I guess this isn't your first time, huh?" 

"Oh, it was." Bow responded, hands resting on Glimmer's back.

Her eyes widened in shock, suddenly sitting up, "You're kidding! That was your first time??" 

"Y-Yeah. Why?" He sat up in front of her.

"I mean, you were...fucking amazing, dude." 

Bow blushed brightly at her praise, "Oh, thanks." He chuckled softly. "You were very good too."

Glimmer then pulled Bow in for another hug, kissing him again. Bow happily hugged her back.

"I love you, Bow."

"I love you too, Glimmer." 

The two of them then laid back down together under the blankets.

"...So, have you always had a thing for my ass?~" Glimmer teased, making Bow freeze up.

"I mean...kind of." 

"Well, maybe next time you can get more acquainted with it." She chuckled playfully, making him blush even brighter, giving him a peck on the cheek after she did. 

"...How soon?"


	2. Queen of Brightmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Angella is in desperate need of some loving, the stress of battle planning has gone to her and she wants nothing more than a strapping young man to pleasure her. And soon, she finds Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after they meet Adora and all of them are buddies. Just to clear that up. This also happens after the events of chapter one, but don't worry!

Queen Angella sat in her room by herself, looking over all the various territories and locations that Horde and the Rebellion battled. She couldn't help but grow weary, all the time it was this: studying battles and planning strategies for them. It proved to get her wound up to the point that she just wanted to scream. But of course, being Queen, she didn't have that pleasure.

However, she did have someone she knew could help.

She sat down in her bed, deciding to do away with her proper formal attire and changing into something more comfortable.

* * *

A knock came at her door, finally he had arrived. 

"Yes, come in!" She beckoned, and soon, Bow had entered.

"You said you wanted to see me your-" 

Bow froze in his tracks, eyes glued to Angella, primarily what she was wearing.

She was donned in a pair of periwinkle short pants, her chest being covered with a light pink cloth, a matching robe clung on to her shoulders to try and hide her skin, while exposing what she wanted. 

"Yes, Bow, I did need to see you. See, I have a proposition for you." She sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside her, beckoning him to sit down.

He did as he was told, doing his best to not let his eyes wander on her.

It was clear to Angella that it was taking a lot of effort for him, the idea of it making her chuckle. "It's quite alright, Bow, I did dress with the intent for you to stare~" She rest a hand on his head, playing with a strand of his hair with her finger.

Bow gulped nervously as his eyes wandered his queen's form. "So...what do you want from me?" He questioned, feeling himself grow 'excited' at the sight of her.

"Let's not beat around the bush, so to speak, I want to have sex with you." 

Bow needed a moment to process it before it finally clicked in his head. "..What?!! Queen Angella, are-"

"Oh, call me Angella, dear." The older woman caressed his face softly.

Bow gave a concerned hum, "...Angella, isn't there anyone else you'd rather...have this taken care of by? I mean, you got your guards, don't you?"

"As attractive as they are, they can't provide me with what you have." She wasn't subtle about it as her eyes wandered to the tent in his crotch.

Bow felt her gaze and instinctively tried to cover himself up.

"Bow, I'm not going to force you into this, of course. You can back out if you desire." She said, "I just thought it would be exciting to do it with a younger man. You can imagine it's been a while since I had some action." She blushed a little as she said this.

A million thoughts ran through Bow's head, he had desired the older woman for a while now, but he also grew worried about how this could affect him and Glimmer.

However, he did recall Glimmer saying something about them being in an open relationship. It was after Adora had arrived, as well as a few princess visits. The two of them even talked about it in private.

Bow promised that even if he's intimate or having sex with someone else, Glimmer was the one he wanted to be with no matter what, and Glimmer promised the same thing. Which made him wonder if Glimmer has ever been intimate with anyone else yet.

Regardless, he focused on the issue at hand. "My Queen, I am very flattered by your offer and I would...love if we could do it."

"But?..." Angella leaned towards him, now worried her plan wouldn't come to fruition.

"...Glimmer and I are in a relationship."

"Yes, I know."

Bow stared at her for a bit before talking. "...Then why are you asking?"

"Cuz I know you two are in an open relationship." She answered, making Bow blush brighter.

"There's no need to be so embarrassed, Bow, I just have very good hearing." She said with a smile.

"Again, there's absolutely no need for you to go through with this, if it's really a big deal, you can leave right now. I understand." Angella assured him, putting Bow at ease.

"...It's not that I don't want to, Que- er, Angella. It's just very...conflicting. I mean, you're Glimmer's mom and a queen."

"So? I think you're an amazing young man, Bow." She put a hand on his shoulder, scooting close to him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You've been a great asset to the rebellion, you're a darling to be around, and you're an amazing friend to Glimmer. Oh, she used to talk about you all the time when she was little." 

He felt his face heat up as he heard this, clearing his throat.

"Plus, you're very cute to boot~" She cupped his chin, leaning down to peck his cheek, Bow touching it after she did.

"But I understand if you feel this would be awkward for your relationship. It's your call, Bow. No matter what you choose, I will support it." She took his hands, looking into his eyes. A part of her wanted him very bad, but she knew she couldn't force it out of him, and she didn't want to either.

Bow thought about it very carefully, looking into the other's eyes until finally he made a decision. 

"...And miss out on banging a sexy MILF like you? I don't think so."

Angella felt her cheeks flush red at that comment, bursting into giggles at the new attitude change. "Well, you certainly came around quick~" She teased, now pulling Bow into her lap.

He looked into her eyes directly as his hands moved into her robe, clutching her smooth, soft hips as he leaned to press his lips to her neck.

"Mmm~ Already going at it, I see."

"I think I wasted enough of your time already, Angella, so I figured we'd get to it finally~" Bow said, a new air of confidence filling him as she could feel Angela squirm against him. 

This was more than what Angella had hoped for, and she couldn't wait for all Bow had to offer for her.

She had heard him and Glimmer going at it on occasion, and found herself curious at what the archer was capable of. 

Bow removed the robe from her body, now eyeing the covering on her breasts, licking his lips as he thought about what his queen was hiding.

"Well, don't stop now. You haven't even seen what your queen's got going on~" Angella teased, now feeling Bow yank off her top covering, exposing her pale, plump breasts for him.

Bow found himself starring at them for a while, until he dived forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his other hand eagerly groping and massaging her other one. 

Queen Angella found herself shuddering in pleasure, biting her lip to hold back her moans. She was surprised with how quickly Bow got into it, but that was also what made this all the more thrilling. She could feel her womanhood getting wet from the other's eager groping. 

She could also feel Bow's erection rubbing against her through his pants. That definitely required her attention.

As Bow kept suckling and massaging her breast, he could feel himself rubbing against her crotch, his heart racing as he couldn't help but imagine him actually fucking the Queen.

"B...Bow!" Angella cried out, a hand now gripping his shoulder, prompting him to stop.

He pulled his lips from her chest, looking up at her worriedly, watching her pant softly as she caught her breath. "What is it? Did I do something?"

She shook her head with a faint smile, "No, dear, you're absolutely amazing." She could see her words made the young man blush. 

"However, there's something we must take care of first~" She started to pull him off her, laying him down in front of her on the bed, his tented pants quite obvious as he laid down.

Without wasting much time, she gripped the hem of his pants and underwear before yanking them off, his ebony erection springing out as she did.

"Oh, heavens~" She remarked softly, staring at his black thickness as she could feel her mouth water slightly. 

"S-So...what are you going to do now?" Bow asked anxiously, looking down at the older woman.

"Tell me, Bow, have you ever been given a proper blowjob?" 

His eyes widened at her question, his cock throbbing. "I...Well...n-not really. Glimmer said she would, but hasn't got-ah!" He looked down to see that she already wrapped a hand around him, stroking his shaft slowly.

"Well, that's going to change~" She promised, leaning down to give his thick member a long lick from the bottom of his shaft before flicking off his tip. She could hear his shrill, shivering moans as she licked him, making this all the more fun. The taste of his pre cum was on her tongue as she now hovered her lips above his cock. Her hot breath grazed his tip as Bow waited anxiously for her to continue.

After making him wait a few more seconds, Queen Angella took his member in her mouth inch by inch. Her wet, warm mouth wrapped around his cock, first going halfway down before she pulled back to the tip. All the while, her tongue circled him, making Bow whimper and gasp.

Bow had never felt a woman's mouth around him before, Glimmer attempted to one time, but couldn't manage to go too far, so it was absolutely heavenly to feel an experienced woman blow him.

"Ahhh~ My Queen~" He cried out, the woman shooting him a quick glare. "I-I mean, Angella~" He corrected, much to the woman's satisfaction. All he could do for now is let the queen work her magic as she blew him deeper and faster on the bed.

She felt herself getting more riled up now, almost taking Bow completely down her throat. One of her hands went to massage his balls as she did, getting quite a reaction out of him.

"Oh, gods!~" He shot his head back, feeling her fondle his gonads as she now had him completely in his mouth.

"Angella!~" He cried out in a moan, his muscles tensing slightly, "I-I'm gonna cum~" 

She blew him faster, tongue circling his throbbing cock as she awaited for him to finish down her throat. 

Instinct kicked in for Bow as he suddenly grabbed the other's head as his climax came to a head, a long, pleasured cry erupting from him as he shoved himself down Angella's throat, pumping his seed into her.

Angella didn't protest as all she could taste and feel was Bow's orgasm shooting down her throat. She swallowed all that she was given, feeling Bow grip her head tightly, even holding on to her hair.

After what felt like an hour of climax, Bow relaxed on the bed, his form facing the ceiling as his eyes were half-lidded, feeling Angella slowly pull her mouth away from his half-erection. It then hit him how he treated his queen.

"Angella! I'm so sorry for that! I didn-"

She held a hand up at him, signalling his silence before she started to sit up. She needed a moment to catch her breath as well, especially after the treatment her throat received.

"...Don't ever apologize for being rough with me, Bow. That was absolutely tantalizing~" She praised with a smile, having to wipe off a drip of cum from her lips.

Bow sighed in relief, feeling Angella lean over to steal a kiss from him. "This is Bow's time for now. Since I wanted to get my mouth all over that dark meat you're holding, what's somewhere you'd love to slob all over on me?~" She asked with a playful flair, a smile on her lips.

Bow felt his cheeks light up, a contemplative hum sounding from him as he tried to think. Or, more accurately, the best way to phrase it, since he already knew where he wanted to use his mouth on her.

"...Anywhere?"

"Yes, dear, _anywhere_." She restated, giving his shoulder and assuring hold.

He nodded, "Alright. Could you lay on your belly, please?" He requested.

She gave a nod, already laying down, her shorts still on, and had rided up slightly on her backside. Bow found himself staring at his queen's surprisingly plump backside, his hands hovering above it until he finally rest them on her cheeks. Appreciating her round rump, he hooked his fingers on the hem of her shorts, pulling them down her legs along with her panties. Her backside was now bare to Bow, his eyes widened as he found himself staring at it.

Not the weirdest part of the body to wanna slobber on, thought Angella as she could feel Bow yearning for it.

"Go right ahead, Bow, have your cake and eat it too~" She teased, wiggling her backside at him with a smirk.

He felt his face go red as she beckoned him, but he steeled his nerves and dove headfirst into it, first starting to kiss her buttocks softly as he started to hug her legs.

Angella hummed softly as she felt his soft lips.

"I'll take a wager and say you love ass a little more than tits, huh?" She spoke, feeling Bow run his tongue slowly along her cheeks.

"...A little bit."

She chuckled at this, looking back as the young man now kissed along her other buttock, tongue lightly trailing between her cheeks.

Bow felt his mind start to melt, eyes closed as he found himself all over his queen's backside, lips trailing along her pleasant curves as his hands groped and massaged her sides. His tongue occasionally trailed in the cleavage between them. 

"Mmm~ Bow~" Angella sighed, finding herself enjoying the rather strange attention. 

Bow pulled his face away, looking down at his handiwork, or mouthwork, one might say, and basked in the arousing visual.

Angella looked back at him, her own face starting to flush red as she could tell what he was thinking. 

Finally, he parted her buttocks to look upon his prize, his cock throbbing against the bed as he eyed her pucker. He leaned his face down, his tongue sliding from the bottom of her backside, slipping between her cheeks before finally ending at her twitching backdoor.

"Haaah~" Angella cried out, now holding on to a pillow as she felt Bow's tongue tickle her asshole.

Bow repeated this a few more times, relishing in his queen's cries of pleasure before finally he began licking at her anus.

The strange arousal brought on from this was something Angella hadn't experienced in a long while. She was lucky Bow was not only willing to do it, but eager to as well. She could feel her womanhood staining the bed as she pushed into his licks.

Bow excitedly began lapping at her faster, until eventually he began to snake his tongue inside her, causing the queen to cry out.

He kept on eating her ass out, his tongue circling deeper, making Angella shiver and shudder in pleasure, grinding against the bed as she felt him inside her.

"Fuck, Bow~ K-Keep going!" She practically begged as she could feel Bow thrusting his head inside her, his tongue snaking deeper as he did.

Suddenly, Angella reached back to grab Bow's hair, shoving his face against her ass as she felt her orgasm breach. Her hips arched as she climaxed in the air, it dripping onto her sheets as moan after shrill moan shot out of her. All the while, Bow kept his tongue inside her. 

Eventually, her grip on him loosened, and Bow slowly pulled himself away from her, looking down at the panting, sweating mess that his queen had become.

"Um...are you okay?" He asked a hand resting on her back.

"I'm fine..." She assured between pants, "Just need a breather..."

Bow watched as Angella caught her breath, sitting with his throbbing erection as she began to sit up beside him, looking down with a tired smile. 

"Did I taste good?" 

Bow's face went crimson as the question truly hit him. "...Y-Yes." He answered, making Angella giggle, pulling him closer. 

"I think now's the time for the main event, yes?"

Bow looked up at her, a smile on his face as he gave an eager nod. 

"Alright. Then how do you want to do this? Got a certain position you'd love to do me with?~" She laid on her back, legs spread slightly as she watched him.

"This is fine." Bow assured, now starting to move on top of her, looking into her eyes as he lined himself up with her.

He started to wrap his arms around her as he began to push himself inside, looking into her eyes as he did. Both of them let out soft moans as they could feel each other, Bow biting his lip as he kept on pushing inside her. Angella held onto Bow tightly, her nails digging into his flesh as she felt more of him.

Their moans came to a brief halt when Bow hilted himself inside her. Bow took a deep breath as he looked into his queen's eyes, which shined back at him.

"Don't be so gentle, dear. I'm not afraid of you getting rough with me~" She grinned cheekily, sensing how nervous he was. "You're doing amazing, Bow, so just go nuts." She assured, petting his back.

Bow felt assured, a determined grin on his face as he now started to pull back out of her, before slamming himself back in, causing Angella to cry out in ecstasy.

Per his queens instructions, he happily didn't yield for her as he eagerly thrust inside her, pounding her hard and fast. Sweat ran down his body as his hips moved on their own, slamming into the older woman's as he gripped her back tightly.

Angella cried out for Bow, legs now starting to wrap around him as she could feel his thickness penetrating deep inside her, all the while she could feel her entire being shaking with pleasure with each hard slam of the young man.

The two of them kept going at it for what felt like an eternity, until eventually, Queen Angella felt herself edging closer and closer to climax. 

"Bow!! Keep going! I'm so close!!" She cried out, her nails now digging into the other's skin as her legs tightened their hold on him.

"M-Me too!!" Bow cried back, suddenly his moans being muffled by the lips of the older woman's as they collided. He kissed her back as their tongues mingled in each other's mouths, all the while both of their thrusting came to a head. 

Bow parted first as he could feel his climax shooting into Angella, she soon joining him as her womanhood was milking his erect cock of all he had. Their sweaty bodies collided as they both reached orgasm, soon their cries of pleasure lulling down as they now basked in each other's presence.

He pulled out of her as Angella could feel his thick, warm seed spilling out of her and on the bed. She held him close as they laid in the afterglow of their orgasm, petting the top of his head as he caressed her hips.

"That was the most fun I've had in a very long time, Bow. You were absolutely splendid." 

"Thanks, Angella. You were amazing too." He praised in return, making her chuckle.

"Well, I'd say you were brown-nosing, but that'd be a bit redundant for you." Both of them shared a laugh as they now laid with each other.

* * *

Bow was now fully dressed and sitting at the edge of Angella's bed, satisfied and blissful.

"Do you think we'll ever get to do this again?" He turned to Angella, who was now dressed back in the clothes she had on before. She was behind him on the bed, her arms wrapped around him. Her hands rested on his chest as her chin was on his shoulder.

"Oh, I do hope so. This was divine, Bow." She pecked his cheek, prompting him to turn and peck her back.

"I'll let you know if I require your services." She slowly began to pull away from him, watching as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Thank you so much, Angella. I can't wait to serve you again~" He then blew her a kiss as he made his way out of the room.

Angella stared at the door for a few seconds with a wistful smile, thinking how lucky her daughter was to have a boyfriend like him.

"...I didn't think you for the type to spy. Personally I was thinking you would join us." Angella said, turning to a wardrobe, the door to it slightly ajar. 

There was no response, until the queen got up to open it, spotting her daughter sitting down in there, her shorts down to her ankles and her dripping sex exposed. 

Glimmer made a mad dash to stand up, pulling up her shorts quickly as she felt her mother's gaze. "Mom! I-I'm sorry! I just-"

"You watched it all, didn't you?" She asked, seemingly unfazed by this discovery.

"....Y-Yeah..." Glimmer hunched her head slightly, feeling guilt and shame.

"Didn't think you were into that." Angella teased, watching as Glimmer's head shot up, face red. "I'm sure Bow would find that very interesting."

"Mom! Please!! You can't tell Bow?"

"Why not?" She began making her way to her bed, sitting on the edge, Glimmer following her.

"Do you think he'll get mad? "

Glimmer stopped herself, thinking silently, "No...I just...It's weird."

"Glimmer, he loves you very much." She assured, a hand on her shoulder.

"I know! But like, it seemed like a big deal to him if it was okay with me if you two...ya know...And I felt a little bad cuz I was just watching it all happen...and I was enjoying watching." She sat beside her mother.

"How long have you been in there anyway?"

"...About around when you started to blow him." Glimmer looked away, embarrassed.

A smile cut through the queen's face, "Why did you warp in here in the first place?"

"I wanted to see what you wanted Bow in here for. I guess I kinda got worried it was about me. But now I see you just wanted some of him too." She said a little more sharp than she intended.

"Glimmer, I'm not trying to steal him from you. I just wanted a little fun, and he seemed pretty into it too."

"Yeah, he did..."

Angella could sense there was more to what she was saying. "Are you worried you're not enough to satisfy him?"

"I mean, you're a queen and you're older! Of course he'd go for you."

"Glimmer! If you'll recall, I gave him multiple chances to bail out, but he didn't. I'm sure if not for you two having an open relationship, he would have denied."

"Well, what if we were and he said yes? Would you still fuck him?" Glimmer turned to her.

"I'd politely convince him to think of you. I'd never try to steal him from you." She rest her hands on her shoulders, making Glimmer slump slightly.

"...I couldn't suck him off like you can, I'm still new to all this, and it worries me a bit that he seemed so gung-ho about doing it with you...what if he never wants to do it with me again?" 

Angella rubbed her shoulders, trying to reassure her. "Glimmer, he does want to keep on being intimate with you. I can feel it. He loves you, Glimmer." 

"..Yeah, I'm sure he does. I guess I'm worried about making him happy."

A rather interesting idea popped in Angella's head, a smirk forming on her lips. "You want to know what I think would make him really happy?"

Glimmer turned to her, giving a hum in contemplation.

"I think he'd love it if he had us both some time." 

Glimmer's face lit up as she thought of that. "You mean like a...3-way?" Her head tilted.

"Mhm. I know he'd like that very much. But I don't know, I'm sure he'd definitely go for you more~"

"I...I dunno, mom. I mean, would you wanna..."

"Have some time to think about it, yes?" She asked, cupping Glimmer's cheek.

"...Alright, mom. I will."

Angella pecked Glimmer's forehead, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you, Glimmer."

"Love you too, mom. Sorry about earlier."

"Don't mention it. At least you've learned something else from this."

"What's that?" She pulled back to look at her.

Angella then leaned down to her ear in a whisper, _"He's the best ass-eater in Etheria~"_


	3. Double Date at Salineas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Glimmer are invited for a double date with Mermista and Sea Hawk.

The couple from Brightmoon watched as Salineas came in to view, hand in hand as they saw it come ever closer. Princess Mermista had invited Bow and Glimmer over for a double-date, which seemed quite odd for the usually stand-offish princess. But it wasn't like they were doing anything else, so they happily accepted. They now had just finished docking into the shore, the two of them thanking their helmsman as they got off. They stepped off the boat, making their way to the castle's entrance.

"Wonder what she's got in mind for us to do." Glimmer pondered, looking over at Bow, who was holding her hand as they walked.

He responded with a shrug, "Not sure. I'm just surprised she invited us for anything." 

"Yeah, she doesn't seem the type. Maybe Seahawk put her up to it."

Neither of them bothered to dress too formally, sticking with their usual attire, seeing as how it was Mermista.

The front doors then opened, revealing said princess, with her partner, Seahawk.

"Hey, guys." Mermista waved, giving a slight smile as she did.

"Great that you could make it!" Greeted Seahawk with more enthusiasm.

Bow and Glimmer returned the gesture and greeting with their own.

"Hey, guys. So, what's going on?" Asked Bow, looking between the two of them.

"I dunno, just kinda thought we'd hang out. It was mostly Seahawk's idea, though." Mermista answered.

"I just thought it would make for an interesting time, and don't act like you didn't have any say in it." He nudged the princess playfully, making her turn away with a blush on her face.

Glimmer spoke up, "Well, what's first on the itinerary?" She asked, hands clapped together.

"I dunno, I guess we can eat something first?" Mermista suggested half-heartedly.

"Yes, that sounds good to me!" Seahawk reiterated, "Let's not waste any time." 

The two of them started making their way back inside, Bow and Glimmer following a few feet behind them.

Bow looked over at Glimmer, a confused look on his face, Glimmer reciprocated with a shrug.

"So, how's the kingdom been, Mermista?" Bow spoke up, trying to engage her.

"Alright, I guess." She answered bluntly, much to Bow's slight irritation.

* * *

The four of them soon arrived at the dining room, each couple sitting together as they waited for their food. They shared a large rectangular table, one that was meant for a large congregation. Due to how small the crowd was, however, they only used about half of it for themselves.

The silence in the room was rather uncomfortable, Glimmer trying to not stare too much at their host as she glanced at Bow. She saw him being intimate with her mom a few days ago. As much as it aroused her, it also raised some questions in her mind: Could she keep up with this open relationship stuff? She loves Bow and trusts him, but she couldn't help but feel a touch jealous when she saw how vigorously he went at it with her mother. Maybe they could talk about it sometime later. But then he would know that she was spying on him, and that would make it even worse! The poor princess found herself in a tremendously awkward position, and the lack of conversation didn't help anything.

Bow stared down at the table, the events of a few days ago washing over him: should he tell Glimmer about what happened with him and Angella, he felt it'd be unfair to keep that from her. Maybe some time after this awkward date he could sit her down and tell her. Maybe she'd take it well. Or maybe she would be at his throat for doing it in the first place. No, they both agreed they could have other sexual partners if they desired. 

"...So...how's your guys' kingdom been?" Mermista spoke up, tired of this silence as much as they were. 

Everyone else shot their heads up, silently surprised as they heard the princess speak.

"Oh, it's been alright. Horde hasn't been giving us any trouble." Spoke Glimmer, trying to find anything else to comment with.

"That's good. We've been getting reports about the Horde from around here, though, but we've had the troops taking care of them." Replied Mermista, elbow resting on the table.

"I got to crash a ship!" Seahawk proclaimed proudly, making Mermista's eyes roll at the memory.

"Wish you didn't do it at the docks, at least." She griped, making Glimmer chuckle softly. 

She rest a hand on Bow's, feeling just a bit more comfortable now that they were talking.

* * *

Dinner was eventually served, a feast of seafood and various vegetables adorned the table, Seahawk being the first to grab him some lobster, making a slight mess much to Mermista's chagrin. Bow got himself an even portion of tuna and some mixed vegetables, Glimmer getting the same except choosing shrimp. They all ate happily together, even engaging in some riveting conversation on the side.

They had all finished most of their food before Mermista spoke. "So, uh...there was kind of another reason we wanted you guys here." She started, taking a sip of her water.

Seahawk looked at her, concerned as he rest a hand on top of hers, then back at the other couple.

Bow and Glimmer found themselves frozen in place, eyeing the two of them warily. 

"I mean, as much fun as us hanging out here was, we kinda wanted to ask you two something." Mermista started, getting all of their attention.

"What is it? Do you need us to do something?" Bow asked, intrigued.

"Well...yes and no." Mermista felt her face getting flushed, knowing what she was going to ask.

"We kinda...want you two to..." She trailed off into soft mumbles.

"...What was that? I didn't catch it." Glimmer spoke up, making the dark-skinned princess groan. 

"We wanna have a four-way!" She shouted at them, wanting to get it over with.

Hearing the offer, Bow and Glimmer turned to each other, faces flushed dark red and eyes widened in surprise, did they really hear her right?

"...Did you just say you wanted to have a four-way?" Glimmer spoke, her heart racing as she looked over at Mermista.

The princess remained silent for a few seconds, about to speak.

"We've been curious about it for a while, Mermista especially." Seahawk intervened, trying to relieve his princess of any stress.

"She heard about you two being an item, as well as being open."

Glimmer felt herself tense up slightly at the reminder. No, those were her terms, and she was going to abide by them.

Bow was taken back by this offer, in his mind he wanted to go through with it, Mermista was an attractive young woman, after all, and Seahawk wasn't so bad-looking either. 

However, he turned to Glimmer first, wondering what she was thinking.

Glimmer found herself surprised and unsure, could she go along with this? Did she want to?

"...Look, forget it, it was a stupid idea and I'm sorry I brought it up." Mermista back-peddled, looking away.

"Hold up, dear. They haven't said anything yet." Seahawk tried to assure her.

"Of course they don't want to! Look, they can't even say anything."

"You just sprung this on us out of nowhere! Of course we'd be shocked." Bow spoke.

"Do you want to?" 

Bow turned to Glimmer as he heard her. "...Glim, are you-"

"Do you want to?" She asked more firmly.

Bow took a few seconds to contemplate if he should be truthful here.

"...Y-Yeah..." He answered, looking down. There was no sense hiding it from her.

"Then you can do it." She answered rather dismissively.

"You mean _we_ can do it. Cuz they asked both of us, ya know?" 

She gave a soft grunt as she looked away. "I'd just get in the way of you having fun."

"Glimmer, I'm not doing this if you don't want me to."

"I do want you to! I just don't feel up for it right now! Besides, I...like to watch..." She blushed.

"Oh. Is that what you meant?"

Glimmer nodded, giving Bow a relieved smile.

Mermista and Seahawk watched the two of them expectantly, glancing away as they saw Bow turn to them.

"Is that fine? Glimmer just watching?" He asked.

"Yes, that's fine. We don't wanna force you or anything." Seahawk assured.

"So, is everything fine? Can we go through with it?" Mermista asked anxiously.

Glimmer turned to Bow, then back at them. "Yes, it's fine."

"Finally." Mermista sighed, starting to get up out of her seat, Seahawk alongside her, a smile on his face.

"Follow me." The princess beckoned, glancing behind her to see the couple following behind.

Bow reached to take Glimmer's hand, of which she took easily, gripping a little tight as they made their way up to Mermista's room.

* * *

"Alright, get your clothes off." Mermista wasted no time as her and Seahawk were already stripping, his chiseled chest on display as he eagerly got his pants off. Mermista was already removing her top, her perky, dark tits on display as she glanced over at the other couple that entered behind them. "Well? You need a written invitation?" She snarked, prompting Bow to start stripping too. 

He glanced at Glimmer, who was removing her own clothes as well, moving to sit down on one of the chairs as she saw Bow looking at her, giving him a little wave.

Soon enough, Bow only had his underwear on, looking over at the other two, who were completely naked and watching. 

Glimmer made herself comfortable on one of the love seats in the room, sitting in just her underwear as she watched the other three.

He found his eyes drifting to Seahawk's member, it rather impressive-looking, though not as girthy as Bow's, and it was already hard. It had a bit more hair around it as it throbbed in attention 

Seahawk couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Bow's stare. "Don't you worry, you can play around with me later if you want~" He gave Bow a playful wink, making him blush darker, his own member getting hard.

Bow gripped the sides of his underwear, starting to get cold feet as he felt everyone staring. 

"Ugggh, cmon." Mermista groaned softly, watching as Bow pulled his boxers down all the way past his legs, his member springing out as he did.

"Woah." Mermista's eyes widened as she saw it, Seahawk giving an appreciative whistle. 

"Impressive." He commented, making Bow blush from the attention.

Glimmer gave a soft hum as she reached her hand down into her panties, resting on her lower lips.

"Alright, guys, first thing's first: gonna lay some ground rules." Mermista spoke, bringing Bow close to the both of them, his face heated as he could feel Seahawk's chiseled leg brush up against his.

"First, I'm gonna have to ask you two to nut up and not be afraid to get rough with me, okay?" She looked between the two of them.

"Yes, dear." Seahawk nodded, having gone through this before.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

She shot her head in Bow's direction. "I'm serious, Bow, I'm not like your girl over there, I love it _rough_ _and hard_ , and if you ain't giving it to me, then just go on and sit on the sidelines with her."

Glimmer couldn't help but feel a tad stung by her words, but did her best to try and not let it get in the way of her own fun.

"Got it?" Mermista asked again, a finger pointed at his chest.

"Yes." Bow nodded, looking into her eyes.

"Good. The safe word is 'Coral', by the way." She then made her way to the bed before laying herself down on it, eyeing the two of them with a sensual smile, her legs parted slightly as she laid on her belly.

"Have at me, boys~"

Seahawk was the first to charge in, grabbing Mermista by the legs as he pulled her to the edge of the bed, his member rubbing against her sex before he shoved himself inside, making her bite back a moan. 

Bow watched the two for a second, unsure what he could be doing as he did.

"Gonna spit roast me already, huh?~" Mermista teased, while also giving Bow a hint as to what he could do. 

She saw as Bow made his way near Mermista's face, his hard member hanging above it as he lined himself up with her lips.

The princess eagerly opened her mouth, ready for it as she felt Bow push himself inside.

He let out a low moan as he felt the princess's mouth around his member, feeling her pull him closer until he hilted inside her. He could feel her muffled moans around him as he began thrusting inside her, gripping the sides of her head as he did.

Seahawk gave him a quick thumbs up, letting him know he was doing good.

Glimmer slowly rubbed herself, watching the three of them go at it as she did her best to muffle her own moans.

She watched as Bow and Sehawk double-teamed her, biting her lip as she could hear Mermista's muffled moans.

Said princess now had her legs wrapped around Seahawk, wanting him to go as deep as he could, his arms wrapped around Bow, expecting the same treatment.

He looked down at the princess wrapped around his mouth, then at Seahawk.

"Sh-She likes when you pull her hair." He whispered to him.

Bow heeded his advice, grabbing her ocean-blue hair before yanking it towards him, causing her to let out a sudden moan of pained pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as she felt Bow yank her hair.

Seahawk gave him another thumbs before he spanked Mermista, making her shudder from the electric impact.

Bow started becoming less nervous about this, his free hand now on the back of her head as he shoved her against him, his other hand still pulling her hair as he did.

"She's getting close." Seahawk whispered again, thrusting faster as he was also teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Bow began thrusting faster inside her mouth, wanting to make her cum. He could hear her muffled moans against him as he thrust harder and faster.

He could see Seahawk's thrusts increasing, he was close too. Bow was too, a moan slipping from his mouth as he kept pounding deep in Mermista's willing maw.

The sound of smacking skin got quicker, the three of them tipping on the edge of orgasm until Seahawk pushed himself as deep as he could inside Mermista's sex, shooting his seed into her as her entrance was milking his lengthy member. Bow gave her the same treatment but in her mouth, his cum pumping down her throat as he gripped her hair tightly.

Glimmer kept on rubbing herself as she watched this, but doing it slow, feeling that this wasn't over just yet.

Bow started pulling out of her mouth as he felt his orgasm dying down. As soon as he did, Mermista coughed a bit of his load up. He watched worriedly, but she soon stopped, looking up at him.

"Hmm, you're not too bad~" She admired, making Bow chuckle, proud of himself.

"But you know we're not done yet, right?"

"I didn't think so." He responded, getting hard again. Seahawk pulled out of her promptly, watching as Mermista crawled towards him. She started to climb on top of him, arms and legs wrapped around him as she lined him up with her.

Seahawk just let it happen, helping her up as he looked into her eyes, a smile curled on his lips as he felt her warmth against his.

"S-Stop looking at me like that..." She blushed, looking away as she felt his hard tip against her.

"I can't help it, you look so cute like this~" He teased, earning a smack from her on the arm.

"Just fuck me already." 

"What about our guest?" He turned to Bow, who was standing awkwardly behind her, stroking himself slowly to keep himself hard.

"Oh, right, um, you can fuck my ass." She said, watching as Bow eagerly began lining himself up with her.

"HEY! Hey! Not yet! You gotta get me prepped up first." She snipped at him.

"Oh, my bad." Bow started to get on his knees.

Mermista turned to Seahawk, who still gave her a loving smile, making the girl burn bright in embarrassment. 

"He's trying his best, dear." He whispered.

"I know, he ain't half ba-AAaahh!~" She suddenly cried out, making Seahawk jump in surprise.

He looked behind Merista to see that Bow was on his knees, hands spreading Mermista's buttocks to show that he was lapping at her asshole.

She bit her lip as she felt his tongue rimming her, making her jolt in pleasure.

"F-Fuck me now, Seahawk~" She whimpered, now feeling him start thrusting inside her.

Bow kept a firm hold on Mermista, his tongue circling her anus as it prodded playfully, making her jolt and whimper at the sensations.

Seahawk lifted the princess up with ease, thrusting inside her as Bow kept up his oral assault on her backdoor.

He could feel his erection throb as it was given little stimulation, but he didn't mind. He just kept rimming the dark-skinned princess like his life depended on it.

Glimmer continued to watch, fingering herself now as she saw how hard at work Bow was with pleasuring Mermista. It was almost a relief seeing Bow having so much fun. Plus, it was hot watching him go at it with Mermista.

Said princess was now making out with Seahawk, their tongues circling each other in an open-mouthed kiss as she felt him fuck her cunt. 

She then suddenly pulled her lips away from him, panting softly afterwards. She turned back at Bow, "Alright, man, you can put it in now~" She smiled slightly, watching as Bow pulled his lips away from Mermista's back door, getting on his feet eagerly. She turned back to Seahawk, who gave an assuring grin, causing Mermista to blush before they continued making out.

Bow eagerly lined himself up with her, hands on her hips, below Seahawk's hands as he started to push himself inside, making the princess cry out in pained pleasure.

Seahawk seemed unfazed, mouthing to Bow to keep going, which Bow did, until he felt himself go balls deep inside her.

Mermista rest her head against Seahawk's shoulder, panting softly as she was catching her breath, both him and Bow not moving.

"...Did I say you could stop?" She asked, out of breath.

Seahawk kept going without hesitation, Bow needing a moment before he found himself thrusting inside Mermista's asshole. 

The princess's head shot back in a cry of pleasure as she felt the two of them thrusting inside her, making her body jolt and shiver as she felt the both of them fill her. Her lips collided back to Seahawk's as she bucked against his thrusts, her body edging ever so closer to orgasm. She could also sense that the two of them were on the edge too.

Bow grit his teeth as he rest her head against Mermista's back, muffling his moans to the best of his ability as he pounded her asshole.

Glimmer whimpered softly, covering her mouth as she was fingering herself faster and harder, moaning muffledly against her hand now as she watched the three of them going at it. She knew she was close to cumming.

Mermista kept licking inside Seahawk's mouth, moaning against him until finally she pulled away, panting hotly. "C-Close!! Don't you dare stop!!" She almost begged as she felt her lover and Bow thrusting inside her.

"Ahhhhh!!~" Bow was the one who came first, pushing himself all the way inside Mermista's ass as he pumped her full of his seed. 

Glimmer followed suit as she muffled her moans of pleasure, seeing Bow filling Mermista as she shoved her fingers as deep as she could, cumming around them.

Mermista's eyes rolled back at the sensation, Seahawk still fucking her pussy as the princess was the second to climax, her nails digging into his back as she milked his cock, prompting the other to keep thrusting until finally he came, shooting his seed inside Mermista with a pleasured howl. Mermista muffled herself against his shoulder, panting hotly as she was starting to come down from her orgasm.

Meanwhile, Bow slowly pulled himself out of Mermista, watching as his cum dripped from her ass. He looked over at the two, watching as Seahawk pulled Mermista closer to him and back to the bed, the two of them now starting to get more intimate as they made out. Bow decided to leave them be and head back to Glimmer, who was now looking up at Bow.

"Um...do you...wanna head back?" He asked, looking down at Glimmer as he sat down.

Glimmer turned back at him, giving a nod. "Yes, I do." 

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and thanking them for the night out, Bow and Glimmer were now dressed and back on their boat heading to Brightmoon.

Glimmer sat out on the deck, looking out at Salineas as it disappeared from sight.

Bow walked over to her, not sitting down as he could see that she was in thought. 

"..Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Glimmer responded, not moving.

"Is that spot taken?" He asked, referring to the empty space beside her.

"No, I guess." She sighed, hearing Bow sit beside her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, resting a hand on her back, rubbing slowly.

"Nope. Everything's fine." She assured stiffly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't sound like-"

"Oh my god, Bow. You already got to fuck another princess, what more do you want?!" She snapped, turning to face him.

Bow froze up, surprised that she seemed so upset by that.

"Hey, you can't get mad at me for that. I asked you if you were okay with it and you said you were!"

"What do you care? You got to fuck someone else besides me, isn't that good enough?" 

Bow took a deep breath, "Glimmer, we both agreed this relationship would be an open one. Did you change your mind or something?"

Glimmer shook her head, scooting away from him. "No, I don't change my mind, Bow. Don't wanna hold you back from getting as much pussy as you can get."

"Glim, come on. If you don't want me to have sex with other girls, then just say so." He started to move closer to her.

"It's not that, okay? I just wish you'd tell me about it first before going for it."

He stopped for a moment, suddenly filled with worry, "...Glimmer, what are-"

"I know about you and my mom, Bow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering where Adora is during all this, since I prefaced the last chapter that it takes place after they meet. Well, frankly, for convenience's sake, I'm making it so she's in Brightmoon during this chapter.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer confronts Bow about him and her mom being intimate.

"I'm not mad, Bow. I promise." Assured Glimmer, the two of them now in her room.

The two had just returned from Salineas after their night out with Mermista and Seahawk; Glimmer told Bow that she knew about when him and Queen Angella were intimate, leaving the two in quite a predicament.

They were sitting beside each other on Glimmer's bed, Bow looking down at the floor, his hands clasped as he was thinking things through. 

"...Are you sure?" He asked, making Glimmer groan softly in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sure. I mean, we did say we wanted this relationship to be open, yeah?" She rest a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, but this isn't like some other girl, it's your mom." He reiterated, making Glimmer tense up slightly.

"I know, but...what could I do? Not like you had much choice."

Bow's head shot up, turned to face her. "Excuse me?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"What do you mean I didn't have much of a choice, Angella was as willing to give me a way out as anyone could!"

"Oh, so it's 'Angella' now, huh?" Glimmer pulled her hand away from him, tensing up tighter as she looked into Bow's eyes.

"I guess once you fucked her, you felt you can start calling her by her name?"

Bow could feel his blood boiling slightly, what was going on with Glimmer? She just said she was okay with this, but now she's getting upset about it. 

He was about to retort with something particularly cutting, but stopped himself before he did, taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles before looking her in the eyes.

"Glimmer, let's just try to calm down okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you always have to feel so high and mighty, don't you? Think that just because you get more action than me you think you're better, huh?!" She snapped, her voice cracking slightly. "I mean, why even stay with me, huh? You get every other princess and even a QUEEN out for you, Bow! So go ahead! Leave! See if I care!" Glimmer bellowed out, looking down at the floor, shaking slightly.

Bow's mouth was agape slightly, concerned and worried for the other. 

She quickly turned around, making her way to the window before Bow had a chance to speak up. She started to climb on the windowsill, prompting Bow to dart from his spot and towards her. "Glimmer! Wait!"

Before he had a chance to take hold of her, she had warped out of the room, Bow missing her by a thread.

He leaned out the window, frantically looking up, down, and all around to hopefully catch a glimpse of where she warped to.

Thankfully, he caught a glimpse of her warp, unfortunately, it was near the Whispering Woods, leaving him to assume to worst.

He cried out her name in desperation, hoping it could carry over.

* * *

He told Angella about what happened, afterwards he rushed outside the castle with little hesitation. He assured the queen that he could get Glimmer back one way or another.

She took his word for it, but gave him about 3 hours before she sent out her guards.

Bow charged into the woods, armed with his bow and quiver as he did his best to hone on anything to do with Glimmer. He could hear various animals in the distance, leaving him fairly jumpy. The thought of Glimmer being alone out here made his heart race, and that he felt like it was his fault didn't make him feel any less guilty.

If only he had kept it in his pants. Of course Glimmer would feel upset by all this. She would never really be okay with an open relationship. As soon as they got back to Brightmoon, he would swear off being sexual with anyone else!

Bow thought he stepped over a vine when he found it had tripped him. He was about to get up but found himself too upset to before growling and punching the ground in rage. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes as he tried to muffle his whimpers. 

This was all his fault, and Glimmer's out here by herself because of him.

All he could think about were all the times that he made Glimmer upset, whether it be something minor or not. He thought of all the times he screwed up, all the times he could have been better.

He sniffled a few times, wiping his eyes and nose before getting back on his feet again. 

He was going to find Glimmer. He had to.

Not long after he could hear some whimpering nearby. He froze, doing his damnedest to listen closely, rushing forwards until he found Glimmer sitting by herself on a log, hunched over.

She was sniffling softly, her eyes red and puffy as she could hear Bow sit beside her, not saying anything.

"...Glimmer, I'm sorry." Bow apologized, resting a hand on her back as he spoke, her still not moving.

"I won't ever try and have sex with anyone else but you, and I'm sorry for what happened with your mom."

"You're not." Glimmer replied lowly, making Bow tense up slightly.

"You enjoyed it, I know you did..." 

Bow just eyed her for a second, seeing her crane her neck towards him. "How do you think I know about it in the first place?"

He took a moment to think about it for a second, he didn't even ask how she knew, did he?

"...Wait, so, you saw us when we were..." He started, Glimmer giving a nod, looking away as she did.

"Glimmer! How? Why?? Where?!" Bow shot up, surprised, confused, and a tad frustrated.

"The guards told me mom was busy, so I warped inside her wardrobe to see if she really was! And that's when I saw you two..."

"Well, why didn't you stop us if it was a big deal?"

"Cuz it's not! I even..." She trailed off, her face getting red as she began to explain. "I...was kinda getting off to it anyway..."

Bow's face went red at the idea of Glimmer watching him and Angella fucking, and getting off to it no less!

"If you...liked watching it, and if it's not a big deal, then why are you so mad?"

"Cuz I love you, okay?" She turned to face him, hesitating a bit before wrapping her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Look, Bow...I really don't have a problem if you wanna have sex with someone else, I just get really insecure cuz...you're one of the only people that I felt this way about." She took a deep breath, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I blew up earlier, I really am. I just...I really love you, Bow, and I'm nervous that you're gonna leave me for someone else sometimes."

Bow hugged her back, rubbing her back as he held her in his arms. He had no idea Glimmer thought this way. "Glimmer, I would never do that to you. Look, if you want us to stop the open relationship thing, we can."

"No." Glimmer said rather firmly, "I know you're having fun with it, and I don't wanna stop you from it. I'm just overreacting as usual." She said in a rather stiff tone.

He sighed lowly, "Glimmer, I don't care if it makes me happy, if it's going to upset you, I don't wanna keep it up."

She was silent for a minute before pulling away to look up at him.

"It's not that I don't want to stop it, I just...can we have it so that we tell each other before we go out and try and have sex with someone else?"

"Of course." He nodded, "Sorry about not doing it before."

"I...never really had much luck yet, honestly." Glimmer sighed, resting a hand on his thigh. He hummed out of curiosity.

"Like...with sex. I just never really know what to do, and I don't know who to ask or how, and it's just annoying that-"

"Glimmer." Bow rest a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to face him, looking into his soft, dark eyes, which made her freeze up for a second.

"So do I." 

He took a breath, "I mean, so far it's only happened because it was offered to me, but yeah, I know as much about sex as you do. I just didn't want you to think that I'm trying to avoid you or anything. And besides, why would I?"

He leaned closer to her face, still looking into her eyes.

"I got the best princess in Etheria as my girlfriend~" He then pressed his lips to hers for a brief instance, making her face flush red.

"I would never-"

He was cut off by a sudden, heated kiss from Glimmer, making his eyes widen for an instant before they slipped closed as he kissed her back. His hands rested on her cheeks as his lips pressed against hers, all the while he could feel his heart racing as his body heated up.

He could feel her tongue enter his mouth, meeting with his as the two of them made out for a few seconds. 

Bow felt his body heat up, his arousal growing as his hands then went to Glimmer's wide hips, caressing them. Soon enough, he found himself on his back on the ground, Glimmer keeping him pinned.

Glimmer pulled away, looking down at Bow as she straddled his waist. She had a smirk on her face as she began grinding against his crotch, relishing in the archer's soft moans. 

"Here's what's going to happen, Bow, as your princess, I'm commanding you to fuck me hard tonight, okay?~" She grinned, biting her lip playfully.

He stared at her for a few seconds before giving a nod, his hands travelling up her legs and on her hips. "Yes, my princess~"

Glimmer took the liberty to undress, tossing her garments to the side, leaving her in her underwear, all the while Bow remained immobile, taking in the sight of Glimmer's generous, naked form on top of him. He practically had stars in his eyes as gaped at her. 

"What? Been so long that you're surprised to see me nude?" Glimmer teased, reaching down to Bow's pants, slowly pulling them down. As she did, she could see more of Bow's hard, black cock come into view, until finally it popped out. 

The pink haired princess's sex dripped on Bow's lap, no doubt exciting the young man as she ground her womanhood on top of him.

"Haaah~ Mmm! G-Glimmer, please!" He begged, eyes squinted as he watched her tease his cock with a confident smirk on her face.

"Ready to pierce my fleshy target with your thick, black arrow?~" 

"...." Bow just gaped at her for a few seconds. " 'Fleshy target'?" He couldn't help but inquire.

Glimmer felt her face get red in embarrassment, letting out a groan, "Shut up, okay?! I'm trying to be sexy!"

"That's the best you could come up with?" He started to giggle, causing Glimmer to fume up even more.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?!" She cried out, still rather horny as she kept grinding against him.

"Yes, love! I wanna pierce your 'fleshy target'." He couldn't help but start snicker. 

Those soon disappeared as she slammed herself down his cock, his snickers replaced with pleasured moans as he felt Glimmer's tightness around him.

"Oh, fuck~ G-Glimmer~" He gripped her hips tighter as he was already starting to thrust inside her.

The princess whimpered as well, trying to muffle herself behind her hand as she felt his cock thrusting in and out.

"B-Bow!~" 

She began bouncing in time with him, heart racing as her arousal dripped on his lap, prompting both of them to pick up speed.

Perspiration stained both of them as they were both perfectly in sync. Glimmer's hands trailed up Bow's chest, removing that pesky piece of armor from him as she bounced on his cock. 

"Please, Bow, fuck me hard! Your princess commands it!~" She suddenly demanded, and without wasting any time, Bow was pounding inside the other's tight cunt.

The archer let out some moans of his own, his cock throbbing and dripping inside his lover as his hands went to caress the other's breasts, noting how much it made Glimmer squirm and whimper in delight. 

"B-Bow! G-Getting close!~" She could feel her orgasm fast approaching as Bow was slamming faster and harder inside her. At this point, she let him take control, her mind now hazy with pleasure as she felt him grip her tighter, no doubt he was on the verge of climax as well.

"Glimmer! Glimmer, I'm gonna cum!~" He warned, head shooting back against the ground as his thrusts went faster, the speed of him making the princess's flesh bounce slightly in rhythm.

"Do it, Bow! Fill your princess up!~" Glimmer almost begged as she could feel her own climax fast approaching.

The two of them kept going at it, both of them gasping for breath as they did, in the throws of their love making they both peaked.

"Glimmer Glimmerrrr!!~" He cried out, head shooting back as his seed began flooding the other's womb.

The princess joined in with her own cries, reciprocating his as her womanhood tightened around him, milking his cock for all he had as her own orgasm dripped down him. 

They were both on cloud nine as they finished, by the end of it they were out of breath and messy. And they loved every second of it. 


End file.
